This invention relates generally to optical devices and more particularly to an optical circulator.
An optical circulator of the present invention comprises: an array of ports, said array comprising at least a first port and a last port, each said port adapted to inject a beam of light into said optical circulator, each said port further adapted to remove a beam of light from said optical circulator; a first reflective member adapted to receive a beam of light from a port and to reflect said beam of light to a second reflective member; a second reflective member adapted to receive a beam of light from said first reflective member and to reflect said beam of light to a third reflective member; and a third reflective member adapted to receive a beam of light from said second reflective member and to sequentially direct said beam to a next port of said array so as to circulate said beam of light through at least a portion of said array of ports.
It is preferred that a beam of light from the last port is directed out of the optical circulator. It is most preferred that the beam of light from the last port may be directed to the first port.
While the first reflective member may be any appropriate reflective member, it is preferred that the first reflective member is a spherical mirror. Alternatively, the first reflective member may comprise a lens and a mirror, or a lens and a prism.
While the second reflective member may be any appropriate reflective member, it is preferred that the second reflective member is a mirror. It is preferred that the second reflective member comprises a flat mirror. Alternatively, the second reflective member may comprise a spherical mirror, a lens and a mirror, or a lens and a prism.
While the third reflective member may be any appropriate reflective member, it is preferred that the third reflective member is a spherical mirror. Alternatively, the third reflective member may comprise a lens and a mirror or a lens and a prism.
It is preferred that the optical circulator additionally comprises a fourth reflective member. The fourth reflective member is adapted to receive a beam of light reflected from the last port and is further adapted to reflect the beam of light to the first port. While the fourth reflective member may be any appropriate reflective member, it is preferred that the fourth reflective member is a spherical mirror. Alternatively, the fourth reflective member may comprise a lens and a mirror or a lens and a prism.
It is preferred that each port of the array of ports comprises an optic fiber. It is even more preferred that each optic fiber is in communication with at least one optical isolator.